HSBCT program
by RebondChaos
Summary: Prequel of life, prologue of disaster, prologue and epilogue of the end  di cerita ini, akan dijelaskan semuanya, beda dengan ceritaku yang biasanya menyimpan banyak tanda tanya, di cerita ini semua akan dijelaskan di awal.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer = I do not own L&G**

***Prologue***

_Begins with the white, white snowflakes_

_I can't forget anything, even thought I tried it_

_Even the hardest puzzle, it just a simple fakes_

_I can't forget anything, but I wonder if that's it_

_There is a memory I cannot recall…_

_Cover in white, white snow grave, made by myself_

_I can barely remember the sip of happiness_

_The place I belongs to, they need me there_

_The place where people wants me there_

_But, it just a simple sip of happiness_

_To grow more loneliness into me_

_But it just a simple games _

_Played by the adults, the researchers_

_So, why do I lived_

_Despair and sorrow, together they grow_

_Those fragment of memory, shattered_

_Like a broken mirror, falls into ground_

_Those empty seats, those evil gathered_

_Melt in darkness, the unknown cycle_

_The secret realms of unsolved puzzle_

_Molt the puzzle, the untouchable ones_

_The secret of dead realms, the unexplainable _

_This can not be solved by only pretending_

*Congratulations of your succeed of completing level 8 program, from now on, you will be altered into level 9.

Itulah pengumuman yang baru saja didengar oleh Jane Lane Astaire, angkatan terbaik tahun ini, yang baru saja menyelesaikan program level ke 8 dan segera akan memasuki gelombang 9.

"huh…" guman Jane, mengambil kain dari kantungnya, menyimpratkan cairan pembersih khusus ke kain itu, dan menghapus noda darah di pedangnya

"selamat, Jane, kau memang yang terbaik" kata seorang lelaki yang baru saja keluar dari pintu besi di belakang Jane, mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman dengan Jane

"…" Jane diam saja, sambil memasukan pedang miliknya yang sudah dibersihkannya kembali ke dalam sarung pedangnya, dan dia pun meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa menjabat tangan lelaki tersebut

"huh…. Tetap dingin seperti biasanya" kata lelaki itu

Tidak lama berselang setelah itu, 10 orang lainnya memasuki ruangan

"Bersihkan semua ini," kata lelaki yang pertama tadi

"baiklah" kata salah satu dari 10 orang tersebut

lelaki itupun meninggalkan tempat tersebut

Di tempat lain, yang merupakan level 3, Seorang laki laki yang bernama Brett Astaire, sedang mengadakan rapat bagi seluruh anggotanya, NA Astroranger, untuk program leveling yang akan segera terjadi dalam waktu singkat

"jadi apa persiapan kita kali ini?" Tanya Seorang lelaki berambut merah bernama Edge Blaze

"Taktik kita seperti biasa, hanya saja, kali ini kita harus berhati hati pada orang yang bernama Maria Roosevelt. Dia itu seorang yang luar biasa" kata Brett

" Huh…. Anak sombong itu yah? Jadi kali ini kita lawan team Miriam atau aplah namanya" kata Edge dengan nada meremehkan

"Maria, Edge" kata Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang bernama Josepehina Goodwin

"yah, whatever" kata Edge sambil menggerakkan bahunya naik ke atas dengan telapak tangan menghadap atas juga

"Mengapa kita harus waspada kepadanya?" kata Seorang anak kecil yang kelihatnnya berummur 9-10 tahun bernama Michael Miller

"dia menguasai bela diri tingkat tinggi, dalam segala jenisnya, lalu dia juga berbakat dalam bidang tracking dan coding, jangan lupa, dia itu dari DNA Sherlock Holmes" kata Brett

"hah? Yang bener?" kata Edge

"ialah…. Kalau dia tidak dari DNA khusus, pasti tidak akan masuk program ini kan?" kata Jo

"ia yah…." Kata Edge

"tapi, tidakkah kau pernah berfikir program ini menyia-nyiakan bakat bakat khusus kita?" kata lelaki hitam yang cukup besar dengan nama Hammer David Grant

"kenapa?" kata Miller

"Karena banyak yang mati di program ini, pilihannya, lulus atau mati" kata Hammer

"benar juga sih, tapi kita ini kan memang tidak seharusnya ada" kata Jo, menghela nafas

"tapi kedengarannya berat juga yah, si Maria itu" kata Miller

"tidak masalah, kita bias menang, selain Maria, tidak ada lagi yang terlalu sulituntuk kita kalahkan" kata Brett, menenangkan Miller

"ia, lagipula, kita punya Albert Einstein disini!" kata Edge sambil merangkul Jo

"apa apaan sih kau, Edge! Dasar!" kata Jo membebaskan diri dari rangkulan Edge

Suasana ceria pun nampak dari mereka, mereka tertawa lepas bagai sahabat dekat

"mereka lagi mereka lagi" kata Jake, salah satu orang yang membenci, atau lebih tepatnya iri kepada Brett dia adalah salah satu anggota team Maria

"memang, apa mereka tidak tahu bahwa kita tidak boleh terlalu dekat satu sama lain?" kata temannya yang bernama Evan yang berada di satu team dengan Jake

"huh…. Liat saja nanti, pasti akan kukalahkan dia!" kata Jake, Geram

Hazard Space Biographic Check Team (HSBCT), adalah program dimana para tub tub dari bank sprema di satukan dengan indung telur tepilih untuk mendapatkan keturunan terpilih. Biasanya, tub tub ini didapat dari sisa program bayi tabung atau sumbangan bahkan hasil pembelian sperma dan indung telur dari orang orang terkenal, seperti einstain dan Sherlock Holmes. Ya, pemerintah dari seluruh Negara setuju dan mendukung program ini, dimana bakat bakat terpilih akan disaring untuk keperluan penelitian dan hal hal yang sulit dilakukan manusia biasa.

Menurut mereka, peningkatakn program bayi tabung dari seluruh penjuru dunia itu sangatlah besar. Belum lagi sisa program tersebut yang terus menerus dibuang atau terus menerus memenuhi bank sprema tersebut. Karena itulah, program ini sangat didukung

Hanya saja, hak asasi manusia disini sangat tidak dihargai. Anak anak yang dilarih didalmnya akan disebut sebagai freak, atau monster, begitulah…..

Hanya saja, sebenarnya, anak anak yang dilatih disini masih manusia, mereka punya perasaan, karena itu, demi memacu semangat dan kemauan dari mereka, para peneliti memberi banyak janji palsu, seperti membebaskan mereka, memberi pekerjaan, mempertemukan mereka dengan orangtua mereka, dan lain sebagainya

Namun itu bukanlah tujuan mereka yamng sebenarnya

~ End of prologue ~

Author's note = Jane itu OC aku yang pertama aku pakai di fiction. Nah, mulai chapter berikutnya, seperti biasa, aku pakai part per part. Ini adalah prequel dari life.


	2. The Road of Space

Part 1

"The Road of Space"

pertandingan berlangsung dengan cepat. Ini adalah pertandingan duel satu persatu dengan konsep pertandingan yang ditentukan melalui undian, tentu saja, semua mendapat tipe berbeda. Perolehan score mereka adalah :

Brett = 10

Miller = 4

Hammer = 5

Jo = 7

Edge = 9

Maria = 10

Jake = 4

Keith = 5

Evan = 6

Ryan = 5

Dengan perhitungan skor segitu, ditentukanlah bahwa NA Astroranger menang dengan skor 35-30.

"SIALL!" kata Jake, membanting visor miliknya

"Kurang ajar.. lagi lagi.." gumam Ryan kesal

Sementara itu, Team NA Astroranger sedang merayakan kenaikan mereka ke level 4

"YAY! CHEERS!" teriak Edge sambil mengacungkan gelas ke udara

Merekapun melakukan toast

"jadi, sekarang kita sudah selangkah lebih dekat, yah?" kata Jo, meminum jus apel yang ada digelasnya

"Yapz!" jawab Miller dengan penuh semangat

" ahaha tapi yang selanjutnya tidak akan begitu mudah lagi" kata Brett

"ia….." jawab Jo dengan wajah murung

"kenapa malah murung, Jo?" kata Edge sambil meminum jus miliknya

"ya… kau tahukan bahwa kita harus memilih kelas saat kita dilevel 5?" kata Jo

"ya, lalu?" Tanya Hammer, memakan kripik kentang yang ada ditangannya

"Dan…..aku punya firasat buruk tentang itu…. Sebab mulai level 5, kita akan mulai di drop satu persatu" kata Jo

"hahaha itu yah? Tenang saja! Kan ada 13 orang yang akan terpilih!" kata Edge, menyemangati, Edge memang yakin bahwa keempat dari mereka akan terpilih

"Bukan, Edge, 12 orang akan terpilih" kata Jo

" lebih tepatnya 10 orang." Kata Brett, meletakkan gelas miliknya ke meja didepannya

"hah? Kenapa bias begitu?"

"jelas saja" kata Jo

"sudah ada 3 orang yang bias dipastikan lulus dari tes ini, lebih tepatnya akan terpilih" Kata Brett, sambil merapatkan kedua tanganya

"Apa? Setahuku, belum ada yang mencapai level 10" kata Edge

"Jane Lane Astaire telah sampai level 9 sekarang, dapat dipastikan dia pasti masuk." Kata Jo

Miller merenggangkan tubuhnya dan bersandar pada kursi dibelakangnya "huh…. Dipikir pikir, benar juga, selain Jane, orang bernama Bram Leadwood juga sudah sampai level 9"

"Mereka itu bukan manusia" gumam Hammer

"ya, selain mereka berdua, anak bernama Darren Heiligdom Shane juga tidak dapat diremehkan, dia sudah mencapai level 7" kata Brett

"Belum lagi anak anak yang juga ada di angkatan kita, yang juga mengkhawatirkan" kata Jo

"ahahaha jangan pesimis begitu…. Kita kan juga hebat" kata Edge, merebut kripik kentang dari tangan Hammer

"hhhhh" hela hampir semua orang diruangan itu

mendadak suasana ditempat itu terasa suram, aura aura tidak enak pun mengalir dari tubuh mereka, hilang sudah 3 tempat yang bias mereka rebut

"OH YA!" teriak Miller, tiba tiba

Edge, yang sedang berebut kripik kentang dari Hammer terkejut, dan menjatuhkan kripik itu ke lantai, sedangkan Hammer, terlihat kecewa dan shock bercampur sedih melihat kripik kentang terakhirnya jatuh kelantai, maklum, anggota program ini tidak diperbolehkan sembarang pergi, snack hanya boleh dibeli sekali sekali sewaktu ada project diluar sekolah

"Kenapa sih kau?" kata Edge, dengan wajah kesal

"aku baru ingat, kenapa anak bernama Jane itu bias punya nama belakang Astaire, seperti Brett?" kata Miller

"Eh ia… kenapa bias begitu?" Tanya Edge

"soal itu sih,…. Jane itu masih ada hubungan darah dengan Brett" kata Jo

"APA?" Teriak Hammer dari sudut ruangan, dibelakang kursi, memungut kripik kentang yang tadi jatuh.

"Eh? Kenapa kau teriak begitu?" kata Edge

"aha~~~" kata Jo berirama

Pandang mata Jo dan yang lainnya langsung berubah, kecuali Brett yang tetap tenang di kursinya

"ayo mengaku!" kata Edge

"tidak usah disembunyikan lagi deh!" kata Edge

" kau kan diam diam menyembunyikan foto Jane di dompetmu!" kata Miller, mendesak Hammer

terjadilah pergulatan di ruangan itu, yang berakhir dengan hancurnya kripik kentang hammer yang terinjak dan tercerai berai.(**banyangin sendiri ekspresi Hammer kaya apa)**

Bicara soal Jane, dia memiliki ciri cirri fisik yang mudah dikenali dari kejauhan, yaitu berambut perak gelap, dengan tinggi kira kira 172 Cm dengan warna mata kuning gelap keemasan. Dia akan terlihat jelas di tengah malam karena dua karakteristik tubuhnya itu. Hanya saja, cirri cirri paling utama adalah pupil matanya yang berbentuk keperti tanda tambah (+) yang sekilas seperti mata kucing, namun memiliki sedikit dari horizontal di tengahnya

Adapun bicara kemampuannya, Jane memiliki kemampuan khusus yaitu ilmu pedang yang cepat dan akurat. Dengan ciri memotong nadi lawan di bagian lengan,leher dan bagian lainnya yang tidak banyak mengeluarkan darah, dan tidak banyak meninggalkan luka namun sangat mematikan

Umumnya, lawan tidak akan mati dengan itu saja, tapi rumor menyebutkan bahwa di pedang miliknya itu terdapat racun mematikan. Karena pedangnya memiliki warna merah kehitaman yang nyaris tidak tampak seperti warna merah. Karena sudah terlalu hitam. Konon, itu disebabkan dengan banyaknya pertarungan yang ia lalui.

Sedangkan Bram Leadwood, memiliki ciri fisik berambut merah kecoklatan, dengan mata merah bata, dan memiliki ciri khusus pada tingginya yang 198 Cm dan pupil matanya yang berbentuk spiral. Adapun kemampuan khusus yang dimilikinya itu adalah kemampuannya yang sangat jeli dalam menganalisa dan memprediksikan gerakan lawan, lalu menghantamnya dengan senjatanya berupa knuckle. Dia adalah petarung jarak dekat.

Dan terakhir, Darren Heiligdom Shane. Dia memiliki ridak memiliki ciri yang moncolok, rambutnya hitam, matanya coklat kehitaman, dia tidak memiliki cirri yang aneh selain tatapannya yang ramah, namun dengan mata yang tajam bagai elang. Berbeda dengan kedua nama yang disebut diatas, dia hanya mengandalkan kekuatannya saja, tidak ada teknik, analisa, ataupun yang lainnya, senjatanya berupa tombak lipat

Itulah sekiranya penjelasan singkat yang akhirnya dapat dicerna oleh Edge setelah mendapat penjelasan panjang lebar dari anggota teamnya yang lain.

"jadi, kau sudah mengerti kan?" kata Brett, kehabisan nafas

"ia, aku sudah mengerti" kata Edge

"baguslah kalau begitu" kata Jo, sama kehabisan nafasnya dengan Brett

"tapi, kita kan masih bias menang" kata Edge, masih belum mau kalah

Brett,Jo dan Miller, hanya bias pasrah dengan sifat manusia yang satu ini yang benar benar tidak dapat menerima kekalahan

Sementara Hammer, masih duduk berjongkok disudut ruangan sambil memeluk lutut dan bungkus keripiknya (**udah…. Ntar beli lagi…. Wkwkwk)**

~Part 1 Finished~

Author's note = mengenai penjelasan tentang Jane,Bram dan Darren bakal lebih diperjelas lagi di part part selanjutnya, karena itu, mohon bersabar…. wkwkwk


	3. Classes

Part 2

"Classes"

Brett, Jo, Hammer,Miller dan Edge, kini sedang menatap papan pengumuman pilihan kelas di papan pengumuman, mereka memang sudah tahu masing" kelasnya tapi tetap dibaca untuk menghindari perubahan

Di Level 4, semua anggota program harus sudah mulai memikirkan dan menentukan kelas kelas yang akan mereka ambil, kelas kelas dibagi menjadi beberapa kelas, diantaranya :

1. Beast Class

2. Medic Class

3. Alchemy Class

4. Fire Class

5. Water Class

6. Earth Class

7. Wind Class

8. Technology Class

9. Logic Class

10. Language Class

11. Nature Class

12. Smith class

Dari semua kelas itu, para peserta program hanya boleh memilih 2 kelas. Hal hal yang dipelajari dikelas kelas itu beragam, diantaranya

1. Beast Class

Di kelas ini, akan diajari segala sesuatu tentang hewan. Mulai dari perawatan, penyakit dan cara menyembuhkannya, menaklukan hewan buas, menghindari racun, cara membedakan hewan beracun dan tidak, cara memanfaatkan tubuh hewan" tertentu, dan lain sebagaiannya

2. Medic Class

Di kelas ini, akan dipelajari segala sesuatu tentang kesehatan, pertolongan pertama, dan lain sebagaiannya, bedanya, ilmu yang dipelajari disini jauh lebih mutakhir dari yang dipelajari odokter dokter pada umumnya

3. Alchemy Class

Di kelas ini akan dipelajari segala sesuatu tentang bahan kimia, dari pembuatan racun, swegala jenis senyawa, dan penerapannya. Bahkan cara membuat senyawa baru

4. Fire Class

Di kelas ini akan dipelajari segala sesuatu tentang persenjataan. Segala jenis senjata dan cara pemakaiannya, merakit senjata, berburu, bertarung, bahkan membunuh

5. Water Class

Di kelas ini akan dipelajari segala sesuatu tentang air, makhluk makhluk laut, persebaran air, penjernihan, pencarian, segala teknik penyelamatan dalam air, pembekuan, salju, cara mengatasi pembekuan dan segala kecelakaan lain

6. Earth Class

Akan Dipelajari segala sesuatu tentang tanah, gempa bumi, cara bertanam, jenis tanah, tingkat kedalaman tanah, kesuburan, pemanfaatan tanah dan batuan dan hasil hasil tambang

7. Wind Class

Akan dipelajari mengenai luar angkasa, angin, penerbangan, arah angin, cara mengatasi badai dan angina ribut, cara pemanfaatan angin, cara melakukan penerbangan dengan bahan seadanya, dan lain lain

8. Technology Class

Akan Dipelajari mengenai computer, teknologi, hacking, programming, komunikasi luar angkasa, penggunaan teknologi, perakitan teknologi tingkat tinggi dan lain sebagaiannya

9. Logic Class

Disini akan dipelajari segala sesuatu mengenai kasus kasus, cara berlogis, cara kerja tubuh manusia, segala makhluk hidup dan mati, kejiwaan manusia, dan analisis

10. Language Class

Disini, akan dipelajari mengenai segala jenis bahasa dan kode kode, cara membuat signal signal, bahasa tubuh, sampai cara mengenali dan menganalisis bahasa baru, bahkan membuat bahasa sendiri

11. Nature Class

Disini, segalasesuatu mengenai cara bertahan hisup di alam bebas yang asing akan dipelajari, cara membuat tenda, etika kemah, hal hal yang harus diperhatikan, cara menajamkan 6 indera manusia, dan cara memaksimalkan kemampuan tubuh, menyatukan diri dengan alam

12. Smith class

Disini akan dipelajari segala sesuatu mengenai cara pembuatan benda benda dan senjata senjata tertentu

Dari ke 12 kelas tersebut. Hanya satu yang terbaik dari setiap kelas yang akan dipilih dalam seleksi ini. Setiap bulan, akan diumkan siswa yang terbaik dari setiap kelas. Yang akan dapat disaksikan peserta dari program 4-10.

Sedangkan Peserta ke 13, adalah peserta yang dipilih oleh peserta terbaik. Sebagai pengharagaan, serta hadiah atas pemenang utama, yaitu nyawa teman terbaiknya

"Hmmmm" Gumam Brett

"Jadi, Brett, kelas apa yang akan kau pilih" kata Jo.

"Aku akan pilih Fire dan Nature itu akan membuatku menjadi yang terbaik" Kata Edge, sambil menggeretakkan kepalan tangannya

"apa? Water dan Nature? Berarti kau akan satu kelas dengan Jane dan Darren, bahkan Bram!" kata Miller

"hah! Kau pikir aku akan takut?" kata Edge mengacungkan tinjunya keudara

"memang benar, belum tentu dengan kita mengambil kelas yang sama dengan mereka, kita akan gagal" kata Brett

"ya, meski dia cepat menyelesaikan levelnya, belum tentu dia lebih kuat dari kita" kata Edge

"ya, tapi siapa yang lebih cepat menyelesaikan level, akan mendapat kebebasan untuk melakukan apapun yang mereka inginkan sambil menunggu kita yang belum lulus" kata Brett

"ya, Bahkan mengikuti kelas lain" Kata Jo

"wah wah….. " gumam Hammer

"Pokoknya aku akan ambil kelas itu!" kata Edge dengan sifatnya yang keras kepala

* Announcement for the entire participant of level 4 until 10 to gather into the hall now

pengumuman itu langsung menghentikan pembicaraan ke 5 orang itu, dengan segera, mereka berkumpul di aula untuk mendengarkan pengumuman tersebut

Di aula itu, sudah berkumpul semua peserta program level 4-10 yang berbaris menurut kelas, untuk level 4, mereka berbaris di tengah ruangan

"Baiklah, bagi para peserta yang kami panggil, harap segera maju ke depan aula untuk menerima panggilan pengumuman untuk siswa terbaik bulan ini!" kata Seorang lelaki besar dengan rambut perak dan mata orange, dan pupil mata berbentuk spiral bernama Dufo Von închis

Segera setelah pengumuman itu dibacakan, semua orang langsung memusatkan dirinya pada panggung didepan ruangan, meski kebanyakan dari mereka sudah tahu siapa yang akan menjadi juara bulan ini

"baiklah, kami panggilkan peserta terbaik bulan ini, Jane Lane Astaire dari Fire Class dan Logic Class!"

Jane, yang berada di paling belakang barisan Fire Class, melangkahkan kakinya ke panggung untuk berdiri disana

"Lalu, kami lanjutkan dengan peserta terbaik kedua bulan ini…." Kata Dufo melanjutkan

"hah….. lagi lagi Jane" bisik salah seorang peserta perempuan dari Medic Class

"ya, kau benar" kata temannya

"kau tau rumor aneh tentangnya?" kata yang satunya lagi

"apa?"

"dia itu seorang dokter"

"hah?"

"katanya, dia malas di kelas itu, karena dia tidak suka menyelamatkan orang"

"ia, dia berhenti di bulan pertamanya di medic class setelah mendapatkan juara pertama disana"

"dasar…. Sombong sekali dia!"

"jadi…. Peserta kedua terbaik di bulan ini adalah Bram Leadwood dari Logic Class dan Fire Class" Kata Dufo, dengan nada dingin dan monoton yang biasa dipakainya

Bram maju pelahan, dengan langkah tenang namun berat, menuju ke depan panggung dari barisannya yang berada di barisan Logic Class

"dan terakhir, peserta harapan bulan ini jatuh pada Darren Heiligdom Shane dari Nature class dan Beast Class" kata Dufo, menghela nafas tanda dia sudah selesai dengan pengumumannya

Darren Bersorak, lalu melakukan serangkaian tos dengan teman temannya, Darren memiliki kekuatan ajaib yang dapat membuat orang senang berteman dengannya, kerena itulah, dia satu satunya peserta di kelas ini yang mempunyai teman yang sangat banyak dari setiap kelas. Dia maju dari barisan Beast Class dan berlari menuju panggung

* Now the meeting is over, please return to your class

Brett dan yang lainnya, segera menuju ruangan mereka, untuk memikirkan kelas apa yang akan mereka pilih

~part 2 Finished~

author's note = nga ada. wkwkwk. yah, enjoy! thx for reading, R&R!


	4. Prelude

**Disclaimer = I do not own L&G and the character Maria Roosevelt, it belongs to my friend, Maria (forgot to mentioned it before)**

Part 3

"Prelude"

Setelah pengumuman, Darren segera memanggil teman temannya untuk mereyakan pesta

"Ayo! Kita pesta! Aku yang traktir!" kata Darren

"eh? Memang kau masih punya makanan? Kau kan sudah merayakan pesta bulan lalu! Kita tidak boleh keluar sembarangan"

"Hahahaha, jangan panggil aku Darren Heiligdom Shane kalau nurut sama aturan ga jelas begitu!"

Begitulah Darren, setelah berkata begitu, dia segera mereyakan pesta dengan teman temannya secara sembunyi, merasa persediannya sudah habis, dia pun memamjat tembok dan menuju ke luar untuk membeli makanan, di kota

Sama halnya dengan Darren, Edge juga seorang pemberontak, secara kebetulan, mereka bertemu saat melompati tembok

"HUWAAA!" teriak keduanya, karena kaget melihat satu dengan yang lainnya

"Kau….. kau Darren Shane, yang tadi dipanggil kan?" kata Edge

"ah, ia, kau pasti murid baru, aku tidak mengenali wajahmu, kau level 4 yah?" kata Darren

"IA,memangnya kenapa? Meremehkanku?" kata Edge, terbawa emosi

"bukannya meremehkan…., yah sudahlah, karena kita sudah bertemu, ayo kita pergi sama sama!" kata Darren

"Hah? Gila apa! Kalau ketahuan, kita bias kena masalah!" kata Edge

"kan kau juga sudah melompat" kata Darren

Tiba tiba, sesorot lampu senter menyoroti tubuh mereka berdua

"SEDANG APA KALIAN DISANA!" kata salah satu guru disana

"Hey….Uma (Kuda)" kata Darren santai

"U…Uma katamu! Berhenti mengataiku seperti itu!" kata guru itu

"ia ia… ruangan itu lagi kan?" kata Darren

"Benar! Cepat ikud bapak ke ruang BP!" kata guru itu

Edge hanya diam saja melihat itu semua, dia juga kaget akan tindakan nekat Darren yang mengatai guru disana

"Kau juga! Sedang apa bengong disitu? Aku juga ikud!" kata guru itu menunjuk Edge

"apa? Aku juga?" kata edge

"kau juga ingin keluar kan? Tapi kebetulan bertemu Darren! Dasar… baru level 4 sudah berani membangkang!" kata guru itu

"Ah, aku sudah membangkang sejak level 1 koq." Kata Darren, membela Edge

"kamu….. apa kau tidak takut mati!" kata guru itu sambil memukul Darren tepat di perutnya

BUAKKKK!

"ADAAWW!" teriak guru itu, kesakitan

Darren lalu membuka bajunya dan memperlihatkan lempengan besi pemberat yang melilit perutnya, sekitar 50 kilo

"hahaha kena kau!" kata Darren, menjulurkan lidahnya

"kau….. kau….. masuk ruang merah BP!" katanya

"ruang merah ya… hahaha sudah berapa kali aku masuk sana…. Ya sudahlah.." katanya, dengan pasrah mengikuti guru tersebut

Edge, akhirnya tidak ikut ke ruang BP, hanya melihat dari kejauhan

"Oh ya, siapa namamu?" kata Darren, berhenti mendadak dan menanyakan nama Edge

"Edge, Edge Blaze!" teriak Edge, agar terdengar oleh Darren

"oke! Aku menantikan perbincangan lagi denganmu! Ahahaha!" kata Darren sebelum menghilang ke kegelapan

Di sisi lain, Maria Roosevelt, sedang berlatih menggunakan pedang dan sejenisnya, tiba tiba mendapat tamu seorang guru. Yang kebetulan menyaksikan ujian ujian yang diikuti Maria sampai saat ini

"Maria Roosevelt?"

"ya? Masuklah" kata Maria, menyarungkan senjatanya

"aku sudah memperhatikanmu sejak awal" kata guru itu

"ya?"

"kau ini selalu gagal naik ke level 4 gara gara teman setim mu, bagaimana kalau kau mengikuti lagi ujiannya, tapi sendiri?" kata guru itu

"apa bisa?"

"ya, namun, ini akan sedikit lebih sulit dari ujian biasa"

"baiklah, akan kuikuti"

Di lain pihak, Brett dan yang lainnya sedang menunggu Edge yang tidak kunjung tiba. Sehingga pada akhirnya, Edge memasuki ruangan

"lama sekali kau!" kata Brett, memarahi Edge

"ia, aku hanpir kena tangkap" kata Edge

"Lebih tepatnya, sudah tertangkap" kata Jo yang dari tadi memperhatikan Edge dengan laptopnya yang sudah dipasangi alat penerima signal dari alat pelacak yang dipakai Edge

"Dasar…. Bisa bisanya ditolong musuh!" kata Brett

"Tapi, si Darren itu kelihatanya orang baik" kata Hammer

"ya, kau benar, dia melindungi Edge" kata Miller

"tetap saja! Disini, kita semua saingan!" kata Brett

"madsudmu, bahkan kami yang disini itu sainganmu?" kata Jo, sedikit kesal

"ah… bukan itu madsudku" kata Brett

"Memang si, dia cukup mencurigakan, yah, tapi sebaiknya kita tidak menjadikannya musuh" kata Jo

"Itulah yang ingin kukatakan!" kata Brett

"tadi kau jelas bilang dia itu musuh!" kata Jo

"Sudah…sudah…" kata Miller, melerai mereka

Begitulah malam itu berlalu, sementara, Darren saat ini sedang berada di ruang BP merah. Suatu tempat mengerikan yang tidak akan pernah ingin dimasuki seseorang

Ruangan itu berupa lubang. Lubang yang sangat dalam. Lubang itu adalah lubang yang digunakan untuk pembuatan kompos, baik tumbuhan maupun hewan. Tentu saja itu sangat tidak enak. Belum lagi, rasa gatal dan iritasi yang akan disebabkannya, karena cairan yang ada di lubang itu dicampur sejenis senyawa yang mirip air keras.

Greekkk…Grook….. beruntungnya, Darren ternyata sudah kebal dengan ruangan itu, dia tudur tanpa masalah (**Ngorok lagi)**

~Part 3 finished~


	5. Meteorite

Part 4

"Meteorite"

2 jam setelah Darren dimasukan ke dalam lubang(ruang BP merah) Jane mengunjungi dan duduk di atas tutupan lubang itu

"Hey" kata Jane

"What?" kata Darren yang menyahut dari belakang Jane, tepatnya diluar lubang, sedang menggali tanah hutan di sekitar lubang

"sampai kapan kau mau melakukan hal seperti itu?" Kata Jane tanpa melirik ataupun melihat kearahnya

"kau sendiri? Sedang apa disini, pasti bukan karena ingin menjenguk aku kan?"

"…." Jane diam saja, sambil kemudian menghilang, dan muncul tepat didepan Darren yang sedang berjongkok dia atas sebuah gunsukan tanah yang mirip dengan semacam makam

"HUAAAGH! Berhenti Muncul Tiba Tiba Dari Belakangku!" teriak Darren kaget setengah hidup

"aku bukan muncul dari belakngmu, tapi dari depanmu" kata Jane, tenang

"Tetep aj…." Gerutu Darren

Jane melirik ke arah makam tersebut

"makam siapa yang kali ini kau buatkan?"

"Aku tidak tahu"

"dasar, kalau kau tidak tahu, kenapa kau buatkan?"

"yah.,… aku hanya ingin membuatnya, kau juga melakukan hal yang sama, kan?"

"Hmph. Aku tahu siapa yang kukuburkan"

Darren Menndongakan wajahnya, menatap Jane

"Tapi…. Kenapa kau tidsk mengikuti medic class?" Tanya Darren

"hmph, itu percuma, sebab pada akhirnya, orang yang sudah berusaha kutolong dan selamat, hanya akan dibunuh di ruang BP. Seperti ini" Kata Jane sambil menunjukkan makam makam yang lain di belakang makam yang baru didirikan Darren

Darren diam saja, berfikir, lalu mengucapkan sesuatu

"kau harus tetap menyelamatkan mereka"

"Kenapa?"

"kau akan tahu sendiri"

Jane menghela nafas, lalu ikut berdiri

"yah, baiklah, kuserahkan tugas mengubur mereka sekarang ditanganmu, aku akan melakukanya lain kali"

"kenapa menguburnya tidak sama sama saja" Kata Darren, sambil membawa tulang jari yang ditemukannya di dalam sumur, lalu menguburnya

"kau bahkan tidak tahu apa tulang itu dari orang yang sama atau berbeda"

" yah, biarlah…." Katanya sambil memasang muka monyet(!)

"Jadi, ayo, kita lakukan sama sama, kau bisa membantuku menemtukan milih siapa tulang yang kukuburkan, bahkan jari atau apapun yang tersisa dari jenazah

"tidak, pak unami sudah menuju ke sini, sebaiknya kau kembali ke sumur"

"HAH! Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi?" kata Darren, segera berjaan cepat ke sumur lalu loncat kedalamnya

tak lama kemudian, guru itu pun segera muncul, membuka tutup sumur

"Jadi, sudah menyesal?" katanya

"ya,pak… sangat menyesal…. Mengerikan sekali…." Kata Darren, sambil terkikik sedikit

Akhirnya, Darren berhasil keluar dari ruang itu, dia segera ke kamarnya sampai, dia melihat sesuatu yang tidak biasa

"jadi, sudah mau waktunya yah?"

"ia, seleksi level 10 harus segera dilakukan"

"tapi, bagaimana dengan mereka yang masih level dibawah 5?"

"kita adakan seleksi khusus"

"tapi… kemampuan mereka tidak akan menunjang untuk seleksi ke 10"

"tidak masalah. Bila mereka tidak mampu, mereka mati. Dan kita hanya butuh 10 orang lagi, dari lebih dari 100 peserta"

"ya, kau benar, hal ini tidak dapat ditunggu lagi"

Kedua pria itu kemudian berjalan, menghilang ke kegelapan, meninggalkan secarik kertas di atas tanah

_HSBCT Program_

_In these ages, a meteorite just happens to crash Mars 30 years ago. _

_That crash leaving a huge crack. And a huge evolution in the surface_

_A strange plants, water, air, animals appear_

_In the other side_

_Another meteorite will fall onto the earth. _

_And will erase all the living_

_So, we create this project_

_To check and balancing the life in Mars, and moved the whole earth into mars_

_13 people shall be chosen_

"hah…. Jadi…. Ini tujuan mereka…" gumam Darren

"orang orang di bawah level 5…..AH! aku harus memberitahu mereka!" kata Darren, bergegas memberitahu semua orang

"Hey, tunggu!"

Cegah suara kasar dari seorang pria dari belakangnya

~Part 4 finished~


	6. Class Visit

Part 5

"Class Visit"

Darren menengok ke belakang. Disana, berdiri tegak, seorang lelaki berambut merah, yang bernama Bram Leadwood kini menatapnya dengan tajam

"Bram? Ahahaha, kukira siapa… hai…." sapa Darren sambil mendekati Bram

"….." Bram diam saja, kemudian mendekatinya dan meninjunya tepat di dadanya

"GAGH! Uffth mau apa kau….." kata Darren, dia terkena pukulan tepat di dadanya, yang tidak berpelindung

"sakit juga, memang, kau adalah orang dengan pertahanan paling kuad di program" kata Bram, memuji Darren

"Jadi, apa maumu?"

"serahkan kertas itu padaku"

"apa?"

"ayo kita duel"

"hah?" kata Darren yang tiba tiba dipukul

"Man talks with fist, right?" Sambil melanjutkan menendang Darren

"emang tangan bisa ngomong?" kata Darren yang diam saja dihajar

akhirnya, Duel itu berakhir dengan Darren yang hanya bisa menjadi karung pasir bagi Bram

"Kenapa kau tidak membalas?" kata Bram

"nga mau"

"dasar bodoh…. Yasudah, ini milikku, yah?" kata Bram

"untuk apa kau ambil itu"

"ini tidak seharusnya kau bocorkan"

"tapi…. Ini untuk keselamatan mereka yang dilevel dibawah 5"

"hah! Kau mau ikut seleksi dengan keadaan begitu? Mustahil! Apa kau tahu seleksi ke 10 seperti apa?" kata Brem, bernada kesal

"memang seperti apa?"

"orang bodoh seperti kau tidak usah tahu… tapi, aku hanya punya firasat… bahwa selain 13 orang yang terpilih, semua akan mati. Dan, kau bisa apa? Kau hanya bisa selamatkan dirimu sendiri" kata Bram sambil berjalan kea rah kegelapan, lalu menghilang

"heh…. Kalau aku bisa mati untuk itu, aku akan bersyukur" kata Darren, sambil bangkit dari tanah

Jane duduk di atap bangunan, sambil mengamati Darren yang berjalan dengan sedikit tertatih tatih

"hah…. Dasar bodoh…"

Darren kemudian berhenti sejenak, sepertinya, dian mendengar suara Jane, ini adalah hal umum, karena Darren berasal dari Nature class, dimana kau akan menajamkan seluruh indramu

"Jane?" katanya

Jane, setwngah shock dan kaget, namun masih dapat mempertahankan ketenangannya,

"Ya?" jawabnya santai, tapi, dapat ditangkap sedikit nada ragu di ucapannya

"Kau dengar dan tahu semuanya?" Kata Darren

"dari dulu"

"hah? kenapa kau tidak bilang dari dulu?"

"why must i?"

"bukannya kita pacaran?" kata Darren dengan nada polos

"sejak kapan?"

"sajak kita ciuman"

Jane menghela nafas, lalu turun ke tanah

"bukan berarti kita pacaran kan? ciuman itu hanya salam"

"tapi itu kan ciuman pertamamu?"

"jadi?"

Angin dingin pun berhembus

"Jadi aku ini pacarmu!"

"Kata siapa?"

"Kataku!"

Adu mulut terjadi sampai sekitar 10 menit sampai secarik cahaya dari senter menghentikan pertengkaran itu

"Siapa disana?" kata suara itu, itu adalah salah satu guru disana

"Sial, itu di uma!"

"unami"

"terserahlah, pokonya, kita harus kabur" kata Darren sambil mengangkat Jane dan kabur ke hutan

"ngapain kau? aku bisa jalan sendiri" kata Jane, sudah bisa mendapatkan kembali ketenangannya

"could you please shut up?" kata Darren sambil ...(**Banyangin sendiri yah... :P)**

Malam pun berlalu**  
**

Keesokan harinya, seperti biasa, kegiatan belajar mengajar berangsung lancara seperti biasa, tapi hari ini merupakan hari yang berbeda karena Maria Roosevelt, telah naik ke level 4, bersama dengan teamnya,

Hari ini, mereka akan mulai mengikuti koskap, yaitu kegiatan mengintai dan belajar sedikit dari para kakak kelas yang sudah lebih tinggi levelnya, mereka akan diberi sedikit penjelasan mengenai masing" kelas dan diperbolehkan mengintip dan meniru pelajarannya selama beberapa bulan, dan setelah itu, akan diselingi dengan latihan pengetahuan dasar bagi setiap kelas.

Brett, dan yang lainnya sekarang mulai mengikuti rombongan untuk mengunjungi kelas demi kelas, kebetulan, Kelompok Brett dan Maria sama. Sehingga mereka akan mengunjungi kelas dengan urutan yang sama

**~ Beast Class ~**

"HAI SAYANG!" Teriak Darren girang sambil memeluk macam tutul dan beruang besar di kedua belah tangannya

"Dasar Darren… hari ini ada kunjungan kan… sampai kapan mau memeluk bintang binatang itu?" sapa temannya untuk mengingatkan Darren bahwa ia harus mengajari anak level 4 apa itu beast class, sebagai siswa terbaik disana

Rombongan sudah tiba di beast class sampai mereka melihat Darren Heiligdom Shane, sedang bermain dengan segerombolan laba laba dan ular yang melilit badannya, seakan akan dia sedang dimangsa i\oleh binatang itu

"GYAAAAAH!" teriakan pun melengking. Siswa berlarian, masalahnya, ular dan laba laba itu adalah salah satu hewan paling berbahaya disana

Darren, menanggapi tanggapan itu, segera menyuruh laba" dan ular yang melilitnya untuk melepasnya, namun, hewan hewan itu malah menyebar tidak karuan dan menyebabkan banyak siswa pingsan

"ahahaha" gumam Darren, bingung dengan apa yang terjadi **(semua orang juga bakal teriak kalau ada yang begini)**

"i….ini Beast Class? Berbahaya sekali….." gumam Edge, shock akan kamampuan Darren, kegilaannya, dan segala macam yang lain

"ah tidak juga…." Kata Darren

Segera setelah semua siuman, dan hewan hewan itu ditaruh kembali ke kandang, Darren berdiri dan mulai menjelaskan beast class

Darren memiliki kemampuan berbicara dengan baik, sehingga banyak yang ingin bergabung, meski ngeri dan takut akan tingkah radikal dari ketua kelas ini, Darren

~ Medic Class ~

Di medic class, terdiri dari banyak ruangan, dan sangat sibuk, ada yang kehilangan kaki, ada yang kehilangan tangan, kepala, anggota tubuh terburai, dan masih banyak lainnya, pasien medic class, berasal dari kelas kelas lainnya. Sedang untuk kelas dengan oasien paling sedikit, itu adalah logic class dan language class

~ Alchemy Class ~

Di Alchemy class, mereka diajari cara membuat racum dan senyawa senyawa, dalam prakteknya, mereka dapat menggunakan semacam jarum kecil sebagai senjata yang sangat mematikan. Mereka bahkan bisa dengan mudah membuat racun alam

~ Fire Class ~

Di fire class, semua orang sudah bersiap untuk melihat kemampuan Jane Lane Astaire, siswa terbaik di sana. Hanya saja, Jane sepertinya tidak dalam kondisi baik hari ini

"Ada apa denganmu Jane? Kau banyak meleset hari ini, biasanya, kau tidak pernah meleset" Kata salah satu guru disana

"Maaf…." Kata Jane, sambil menyeka keringat

"kau kurang sehat?" Tanya guru itu lagi

"aku baik baik saja"

"baiklah Jane, hari ini kau harus menjelaskan rombongan tentang fire class kan?Kau mampu?"

"mungkin lain kali" kata Jane

"baiklah, tapi apa kau bisa lanjutkan pelajaran saat ini?"

"ya, tentu saja"

Rombongan sudah sampai, tapi mereka disuruh hanya mengamati dulu, sehingga Jane tidak memberi penjelasan

Hari ini Jane memang tidak terlihat berkonsentrasi,

"Jane, ada apa denganmu, ayo ikut ke ruangan saya!" kata guru itu

Anak anak di fire class langsung berisik

"Jane, disuruh ke ruang guru?"

"yang benar?"

"Wow… kenapa dengan Jane?"

"Jane!" teriak salah seorang pria

"kenapa?"

"kenapa bagaimana? Justru kau ini kenapa! Tidak biasanya kau tidak berkonsentrasi dalam hal ini!" kata Bram Leadwood, yang merupakan kakak angkat Jane

"bukan urusanmu" kata Jane dengan ekspresi yang tidak dingin seperti biasanya, ekspresinya kali ini lebih menunjukkan wajah malu daripada dingin atau kesal

"hmmmm…." Bram berfikir, dia mendapat kesimpulan, tapi menyimpan itu dalam pikirannya sendiri

Setelah itu, kunjungan ke kelas lain lancar, kecuali tentang kunjungan ke Nature Class yang juga mendapat tindakan radikal dari Darren

Setelah itu, hampir semua rombongan telah tahu apa kelas yang akan mereka pilih, termasuk Brett dkk dan Maria dkk

~ End of part 5 ~

author's note = mungkin chapter kali ini tidak terlalu penting, tapi yah… ini untuk detail n have fun ajah… abis kl g gn n cerita bkl berakhir cepet bgt

terus, tolong kasih kritik n saran tentang Darren dan Jane, soalnya aku bingung mau ks scene mereka detail apa nga, apa cm flashback apa gmn? abis 3 story ini ntar g ada romancenya sih... mungkin ad, tp dikit. kl ky gn kepanjangan apanga detail/terburu buru? masalahnya 2 2 nya OC sih T_T jadi ragu...


	7. Progress and Special Selection

Part 6

"Progress and Special Selection"

Tidak terasa, sebulan pun berlalu, sekarang ini, semua peserta telah bersiap untuk mengikuti ujian demi ujian kelompok,

Hari ini, akan kembali diiumumkan 3 orang terbaik dari program ini, seperti biasa, semua orang sudah berkumpul disana

*For the entire participant of Program, level 4-10 please line up in front of the stage

Semua pun berbaris sesuai kelas

"bailah, kali ini seperti biasa, akan diumumkan yang terbaik dari setiap kelas, dan pengumuman khusus untuk beberapa orang" Kata Dufo

"Pasti mereka lagi" kata seorang yang ada disana

"belum tentu"

"kenapa?"

"ada yang bilang kemampuan Jane menurun belakangan ini"

"Untuk peseta terbaik kali ini, jatuh pada, Darren Heiligdom Shane!" kata Pria itu

Semua bersorak, para peserta kaget, tapi tetap senang, karena biar bagaimanpun, Darren adalah orang yang cukup disenangi teman temannya

"YEAH!" teriak Darren, berlari ke panggung, mengeluarkan sebuah laba laba besar sekepalan tangan dan membuat pertunjukan singkat dimana laba laba itu membuat jarring bertuliskan "terima Kasih" di antara kedua telapak tanganya

"Darren, ruang BP" kata Dufo

Darren tidak peduli, dan masih melakukan pertunjukan sampai tiba tiba Jane meloncat dan memukul Darren dari belakang

"stop it at once" kata Jane, memukul Darren dengan sarung pedangnya

Pukulan Jane membuat Darren melepaskan laba labanya, dan laba laba itu jatuh ketanah, disanalah, kekacauan timbul

Dan, orang itu, Dufo Von Inchis, menatap laba laba itu, dan laba laba itu langsung diam dan kembali ke sarangnya di kandang yang dipegang Darren

"kita lanjutkan acaranya" kata orang itu

Suasana hening, bercampur takjub dan ngeri, para siswa menertibkan diri

"Untuk peserta kedua, jatuh pada Bram Leadwood!" kata Pria itu

Suasana bertambah kikuk, Jane Lane Astaire yang langganan juara satu, ternyata tidak masuk dalam juara satu atau dua

"Untuk peserta ketiga terbaik…." Saat Dufo membacakan hal ini, 3 guru mendekatinya dan membisikkan sesuatu

"jatuh pada Brett Astaire" kata Dufo

Hal ini sangat mengejutkan rombongan, tidak hanya nama belakang Brett yang sama dengan Jane, Brett baru level 4

Dufo menurunkan kertas yang dipengannya, lalu mendongak dan menghadapkan matanya kea rah para peserta disana

"untuk Jane Lane Astaire" Kata Dufo, menghela nafas

"Kau terpilih menjadi VIP untuk tes ke 10, sekaligus pengawas seleksi khusus"

"Untuk lebih jelasnya, Jane, kau ikut bapak ke ruang guru" kata Unami

Jane segera pergi bersama Unami

"kalian akan mendapat penjelasan mengenai VIP dan seleksi khusus di papan pengumuman" Kata Dufo

* Participant dismissed

~Papan pengumuman~

_VIP PARTICIPANT_

_Whoever beat the VIP participant, before or after the 10__th__ selection, shall be chosen into 13 people who will select. Killing is acceptable, if no one beat the VIP, she will choose one person to be selected._

_So, it is up to you if you want to suck up to her or trying to kill her_

_SPECIAL SELECTION_

_For all the participant below level 5 shall be given special test which can add 5 person into level 8. in other circumstances, the fifth person can be multiplied into 6 or more people if they good enough_

_Note = Please prepare yourself, the 10__th__ selection shall be up not long after the special selection_

Setelah pengumuman itu, tidak terhitung orang orang yang mulai mendekati Jane untuk hal ini, seperti biasa, Jane diam saja,

Dilain pihak, anak anak dibawah level 5 sangat senang dengan kabar ini, meski mendapat kecemburuan dari mereka yang sudah mencapai level 5 atau lebih

Maria Roosevelt, salah seorang peserta yang akan mengikuti seleksi khusus, kini duduk berempat bersama dengan teamnya yang sedang mengisi formulis pendaftaran kelas, karena begitu special training selesai, tes level 10 akan segera dimulai, dan menurut mereka, bagi yang masih level dibawah 9, hanya akan mendapat pelajaran.

Tapi, mereka salah besar

Darren, dilain pihak, ragu apa ingin memberitahu orang orang atau tidak, untuk sekarang, dia diam diam memberitahu orang orang terdekatnya, melatih, dan membimbing mereka. Dia bertekad untuk menolong orang sebanyak mungkin yang bisa dia lakukan

Brett Astaire, yang tiba tiba menjadi pusat pembicaraan, sekarang sangat disegani, dia dipercaya sebagai pengganti Jane yang sudah terpilih menjadi VIP dan beberapa menyebutkan bahwa ia adalah calon MVIP alasannya, selain sikap Brett yang berwibawa, nama belakangnya sama dengan Jane. Astaire

Saat ini, Brett dan yang lainnya juga sudah mengisi kelas dan hasilnya adalah

Brett Astaire = Wind Class and Technology Class

Edge Blaze = Smith and Wind class

Josephina Goodwin = Water and Technology class

Hammer David Grant = Earth and Smith Class

Michael Miller = Language and Logic class

Maria Roosevelt = Logic and Fire Class

Jake = Fire and Nature Class

Keith = Medic and Water Class

Evan = Logic and Technology Class

Ryan = Earth and Alchemy Class

Selesai mengisi formulis, semua orang oun berpencar ke tempat yang ingin mereka kunjungi tidak terkeculai Maria dan Jo

Jane sedang duduk diatas atap sampai salah seorang bernama Ando dari Earth and fire class menyerang Jane, bersama dengan 20 orang lainnya, Jane tidak mengalami masalah menghadapi mereka, hanya saja, Jane tidak melihat bahwa Josephina Goodwin, yang berada di bawah atap, sedang bermain internet dengan santai, tidak sadar akan hujaman jarum beracun yang tadinya diarahkan untuk Jane

Jane tidak sempat menyelamatkan Jo, namun, munculah orang yang tidak diduga ada disana, Maria Roosevelt yang mendorong Jo, menyelamatkannya, hanya saja, dia terkena sedikit irisan jarum ditangannya

Salah satu orang takut akan Jane yang sudah mengalahkan 15 orang yang bersenjata, dia loncat ke bawah, dan menyerang Jo dan Maria, Maria, meski sudah terkena racun dari jarum itu, masih dapat menolong Jo dengan pocket knife yang dipegangnya.

Jane, dengan sigap, memukul orang itu, dan semua sisa orang yang belum dikalahkannya

"kau tidak apa apa?" Tanya Maria kepada Jo

"ya, aku baik baik saja, tapi kau sendiri?" Tanya Jane kepada Maria, dan Jane, lebih kea rah Maria

"Aku baik baik saja" kata Maria, yang sudah bisa merasakan racun mengalir di tubuhnya, dia merobek pakaiannya, dan mengikat lengannya

Jane, dalam diam, mendekati Maria, dan berjongkok disebelahnya, lalu mengeluarkan kotak persegi kecil yang sepertinya kotak p3k

"Tidak cukup hanya dibalut" kata jane sambil mngeluarkan sejenis kotak cairan, mengeluarkan suntikan baru dari segelnya, dan mengambil sedikit dosis dari kotak cairannya, menusukkannya 5 mili di atas luka Maria, lalu menjahit lukanya

"kau bisa ilmu medis? Kukira kau kelas fire dan logic" kata Maria

Jo, diam sejenak, lalu memutuskan untuk menanyakan Jane kenapa dia berhenti dari kelas medis, lalu Maria pun mengerti bahwa Jane pernah menjadi kelas medis, tapi berhenti

Jane, setelah selesai menjahit luka Maria, bangkit berdiri

"ada hal yang tidak seharusnya kalian tahu dan tidak tahu" kata Jane sambil melangkah pergi

Maria dan Jo, yang tidak saling akrab, hanya bisa sedikit menukar salam dan setelah itu pergi

Dan, tanpa terasa, besok adalah seleksinya, seleksi hidup dan mati yang disamarkan sebagai seleksi main main

~THE END~

Author's note = sori yah nanggung bgt. Soalnya seleksinya di life. Tp, ada sedikit bonus chapter dan masih ada epilogue!

Sekadar promo, cerita ke3 itu yang paling seru! Dinanti yah~~

Spoiler! = cerita ke 3 itu tentang seleksi ke 10


	8. epilogue

***Epilogue***

Malam sebelum dimulainya seleksi, di atap bangunan, Darren dan Jane berdiri disana, menatap setiap sudut bagunan dalam program tersebut

"Akhirnya, judgement day" kata Jane, sambil bergelantungan di pagar besi yang membatasi atap dengan udara

"Ya, akhirnya, hari ini tiba juga" kata Darren dambil menyandarkan dirinya di pagar tersebut

"kau menyesal?" Kata Jane sambil melompati pagar tersebut, untuk mengembalian kakinya menyentuh tanah dari atap bangunan tersebut

Darren mendongak, menghadap langit

"sama sekali tidak, meski memang menyedihkan"

"kau tidak seharusnya ada disini" kata Jane, mendekati Darren

"mengapa?" kata Darren menghadap Jane

"kau tidak lahir disini, sedangkan, semua yang lain lahir disini, ini bukanlah tempatmu" kata Jane

"tapi aku memilih disini, ditempat ini" kata Darren

"hhh….. You are a helpless idiot…." Kata Jane, mendekat, lalu mencium Darren dengan lembut

Darren sedikit shock, bagaimana tidak, selama ini dia yang mengejar ngejar Jane seperti anjing mengejar majikan, ciuman pun, dilakukan sepihak

"But that is what I like about you" kata Jane sambil melepas Darren

"Geez…." Gumam Darren tersipu sambil memegang pundak Jane, seperti ingin mencuimnya balik

Sampai tiba tiba dikagetkan oleh suara pintu yang dibanting dibelakang mereka

"ok… cut cut" kata Bram

"apa sih! Ganggu aja!"kata Darren

"Bukannya ingin menganggu, hanya saja, aku ingin memastikan sesuatu" kata Bram menggaruk kepalanya

"katakan dengan cepat" kata Jane yang sudah melepaskan Darren lalu duduk di atap yang lebih tinggi

"Jadi, kau yakin akan melakukan hal itu?" kata Bram

"ya, pasti. Itu juga alasanku mengapa kita membiarkan Brett naik kan?" kata Jane

"tapi… untuk melakukan hal sekejam itu pada saudaramu sendiri…. Kau yakin, Jane?" Kata Bram

"of course I do, kami itu hanya dikandung dari ibu yang sama, hanya itu" kata Jane dengan nada dingin

Darren melongo dengan muka bingung, dia hanya diberitahu untuk tidak menyebarkan berita, karena Jane punya rencana, dan Darren mempercayai rencana Jane

Jane menunduk, melihat setiap sisi sekolah yang digunakan program untuk melatih mereka semua

_tidak ada jalan untuk kembali sekarang, it is now, or never…. Vengeance time…._

Darren yang hanya ingin menyelamatkan orang, itulah alasannya bergabung didalam program ini, atas informasi dan pertemuan kebetulannya dengan Jane

~ Flash Back ~

"kau yakin dengan hal ini?" kata gadis berumur 5 tahun bernama Jane Lane Astaire

"ya, tentu saja" kata seorang lelaki berumur 14 bernama Darren Heiligdon Shane

"bagaimana dengan orangtuamu?"

"jika mereka masih hidup, mereka pasti memukulku sampai mati jika aku tidak menolong orang, bagaimanapun, aku ingin berubah, tidak akan lagi membuat seseorang mati menggantikanku"

~ End of flash Back~

"jadi, dari mana kita akaan mulai?" Tanya Bram

"tenang, meski ujian dimulai besok, kita masih punya banyak waktu." Kata Jane

"Bagaimanapun, aku akan memenuhi janjiku padamu" kata Darren kepada Jane

"I hope so" kata Jane

Jane lalu mengeluarkan beberapa foto dari dalam sakunya menatapnya, lalu mendongak ke belakang, melihat ruang ruang kamar yang masih menyala, terlihatlah beberapa orang rajin yang masih berlatih

"Akhirnya terkumpulah semua" katanya

Dia berjalan menuju tangga

"pemain pemain dalam peran kali ini, the players whose will played in ode of destruction" kata Jane, meninggalkan Bram dan Darren

"Jadi, aku hanya perlu memperhatikan Brett Astaire kan?" kata Darren

"benar sekali, Maria Roosevelt akan diperhatikan oleh Jane" kata Bram, menyerahkan foto Maria ke tangan Darren

"good luck"

Kata Bram sambil meninggalkan tempat itu, namun mendadak berhenti sejenak, lalu membalikkan badannya

"oh ya, bagaimana rasanya?" kata Bram

"hah? Madsudnya?"

"ciuman Jane" kata Bram sambil tersipu

Wajah Darren berubah dari wajah sedih menjadi bengis, mungkin juga mirip muka nyolot

Lalu dia menjelaskan segalanya dengan sangat jelas yang membuat Bram iri

_Scene of destiny awaits in middle of spreading darkness_

~ End of epilogue ~

author's note = mash ada bonus chapter, lalu lanjut ke life...~~ lolz


	9. Bonus Chapter

**Bonus Chapter kali ini hanya humor belaka….. bila ingin di-skip silahkan.,… tidak mempengaruhi story koq…. Just for fun…. Hha**

**Warning! = may contain some violent or dirty language as humor (remember, I rated this as T rated)**

**Bonus Chapter**

Brett sedang berada di kamarnya sampai seorang laki laki berambut sedikit jabrik bewarna hitam, Darren Shane kini melongo bagai orang kerasukan di jendelanya

Brett yang melihat itu, tidak langsung berteriak, namun berdiam untuk beberapa detik

"Eh…. Hai…" kata Darren memulai pembicaraan

"Ya, Hey" kata Brett lagi

Suasana hening berlangsung sampai 10 menit sampai Edge kemudia masuk

"OI! BRETT!" teriaknya,

"aku menemukan suatu yang bagus!" katanya sambil memegang pundak Brett dan melirik ke jendela

GYAAAH! Kata Edge yang berteriak sekuat tenaga begitu melihat muka Darren yang terbalik di jendela

"hantu Kepala!" teriak Edge

"Hai….." sapa Darren

GYAAAH! Teraik Edge lagi.

Teriakan Edge membangunkan seisi gedung dan Jo dan yang lainnya langsung keluar dari kamar mereka menuju kamar Brett beserta semua peserta program yang ada di gedung itu

Darren pun langsung dianggap orang aneh dan ditangkap dengan jala. Lalu diikat

"Jadi, siapa orang anehnya?" kata salah satu perempuan disana

"Ini…" kata Brett sambil menunjuk Darren yang dibungkus kain hitam

Jo mendekat lalu melepaskan kain hitam itu dari wajah Darren

"AH! KAU KAN!" teriak orang orang disana, termasuk Jake, Evan,Keith dan yang lain

Maria Roosevelt yang akhirnya ikut naik ke atas, sedikit kaget melihat Darren diikat, namun segera menduga apa yang terjadi

"jadi, Darren, ngapain kau disini?" Tanya Edge

"ah…." Darren tidak bisa berkata apa apa, karena dia disini untuk mengamati Brett

"bagaimana kalau kita interogasi saja?" kata Maria mengusulkan idenya

"bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Brett

Maria mengeluarkan pendulum dan menggantungkannya di depan dada Darren.

"kalau Pendulum bergoyang ke kiri, artinya dia berbohong, kalau ke kanan, artinya dia jujur" kata Maria

"baiklah, ayo mulai," kata Brett

"aku yang Tanya!" Kata Edge yang memang sudah penasaran dengan Darren dari dulu

"AH! Aku juga mau Tanya!" kata salah seorang perempuan yang pernah ditolak Darren

~ Sesi Pertanyaan~

(**Aku akan pakai insial… selamat menebak yah siapa yang nanya dan siapa yang bukan siapa siapa, alias orang ga gelas! Ps, D itu Darren)**

A = Jadi, kau benar jadian sama Jane?

D = Benar…. (Pendulum bergerak ke kanan)

K = sudah sejauh apa kau dengan Jane?

D = Eh…baru ciuman (Pendulum bergerak ke KIRI!)

JADIIII! Teriak fan boy dari Jane yang tentu saja ditolak mentah mentak oleh Jane

E = Jadi! Berapa orang yang sudah kau pacari!

D = 42 ( Pendulum bergerak ke kanan)

Darren kembali menjadi karung pasir untuk para fan boy Jane dan ditampar oleh fan girl Darren

E = berapa wanita yang sudah kau xxx!

D = ng,,,, lupa! (pendulum bergerak ke kiri)

"Bilang saja kau tidak mau memberi tahu!" teriak para penonton

J = jadi kau ini sebenarnya playboy?

D = benar (pendulum bergerak ke kiri)

Penonton tertegun sejenak, lalu Edge meniup pendulumnya ke kanan, sehingga pendulum bergerak ke kanan

"nah…. Ini baru benar…." Kata penonton

FB (**Bukan kepanjangan dari FaceBook loh…) = **jadi, apa yang paling kau sukai dari Jane!

D = matanya (Pendulum bergerak ke kanan)

"membosankan sekali," kata Edge

"kukira _atas_" kata salah satu orang yang menjadi fan boy dari Jane

"mungkin _bawah_"

"_kanan?_"

"_kiri?_"

Akhirnya, interogasi pun smakin memanas, sampai akhirnya Jane yang dari tadi ada diluar gedung, duduk diatas pohon, akhirnya tidak tahan akan permaluan dari Darren yang terpaksa mengucapkan banyak hal yang tidak seharusnya diberi tahu kepada orang luar

M = Jadi, kau ini kesini buat apa? 

D = eh….

Jane melompat dan langsung menerobos ke jendela dan memukul Darren dangan sarung pedangnya, Darren pingsan seketika, Jane melirik tali tambang yang Tanya untuk mengikat Darren, menariknya dan melesat seketika

**~FIN~**

author's note = sebenarnya aku juga ga tau si arti kata bergaris miring diatas, kecuali yang "bawah" sama "atas" kl yang kanan ato kiri gw g ngerti "=_=

Terus…. Gw jg g gt pngalaman bkn Q and A gini, jadi kalo ada yang aneh, mohon maaf sebesar besarnya. Thx for reading! See you in next story(life) !


End file.
